deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn vs. Akuma
' Shao Kahn vs. Akuma' is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Shao Kahn Akuma DEATH BATTLE! In Shao Kahn's coliseum '' '' ''The Mortal Kombat tournament was almost finished. But one man stood out. He had taken out Baraka, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and even the deadly... Johnny Cage with ease. He had red eyes and red hair. He was wearing a black gi and NOBODY could touch him. He had made it to the final round and only 1 challenger stood in his way: Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn stepped off of his throne and walked to his position. He pulled out his infamous Wrath Hammer which spelled the doom of many of his enemies. He slammed the Wrath Hammer against the ground and the crowd cheered for him. "I am Shao Kahn, Konquerer of worlds! You will taste no victory." Shao Kahn said. The other man's response struck a nerve in Shao Kahn. "I am Akuma and I will show you the meaning of pain!" the man said. "Ah. So you were the man who killed Shang Tsung. Well your victories end here!" Shao Kahn remarked. Akuma responded by putting his dukes up as red energy erupted from his body. Shao Kahn assumed a Kombat position as well. '''FIGHT! ' ' ' Akuma quickly wasted no time by holding his hands together and firing a Gou Hadoken straight at Shao Kahn.' ' ' ' Shao Kahn simply waved his hand. This caused a green barrier to form in front of the konquerer and the Gou Hadoken bounced off like as if it didn't even happen. Akuma soared over his own projectile and landed right in front of Shao Kahn... only to get get a Wrath Hammer in his belly. Akuma clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground. "Its official: You suck." Akuma looked up and saw Shao Kahn. Kahn was acting like he already won... NEVER do that with Akuma. Clenching a fist, Akuma launched up like a rocket and slammed his fist into Shao Kahn's cheek. Shao Kahn stumbled back slightly. "Is that your best?" Shao Kahn asked. Shao Kahn generated a green spear and tossed it at the Master of the Fist. Akuma lifted his hands and caught the spear before throwing it to the side. Akuma lifted himself into the air, spinning his foot and became a human helicopter. He charged at Shao Kahn with great speed. Shao Kahn's body was glowing green as he charged forward. The 2 slammed full force but the winner of the duel was clear. Shao Kahn fell onto his back from the sheer force of the kick. While Akuma may have had the advantage, the crowd was booing him. Akuma lifted his fist as he glowed with a red aura. He turned his body before slamming his fist into the ground. '''BOOM! '''Shao Kahn was sent flying through the sky. Akuma followed it up by jumping at him and using the Shinku-Hadoken. Shao Kahn was blasted to the floor. Shao Kahn got up and pointed his finger at Akuma. "You weak pathetic fool." Shao Kahn said. Akuma gritted his teeth as he ran at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn opened his mouth and blasted Akuma off of his feet. Shao Kahn walked over to the fallen Akuma and lifted him off the ground. He threw the Master of the Fist into the air, spawned a Wrath Hammer and swung it at Akuma. One can imagine the look of confusion on the konquerer's face as Akuma grabbed the hammer, flipped himself over, slid down the hammer and delivered a kick to Shao Kahn's face. The ruler of Outworld dropped his hammer as he stumbled back from the assault. Cracking his neck, the konquerer looked at Akuma and used the Charging Spikes again. He rammed full force into Akuma... but Akuma didn't fall. He stood strong. Akuma clenched a fist as he delivered it to Shao Kahn's chest. Shao Kahn stood strong too, though. He flailed his hand and hit Akuma with the Emperor's Shield causing Akuma to fall to the floor. Shao Kahn lifted Akuma again. He threw him and spawned a Wrath Hammer. This time, it actually connected with Akuma's chest. Put simply, Akuma went blasting off again. Shao Kahn raised his arms and looked at the crowd, laughing. Up in the sky, Akuma was a tad bit... pissed. Akuma clenched his fists and tucked his fists in and... blew up in blue energy. Back down in the arena, the crowd was cheering for Shao Kahn. He was enjoying his victory. '''BOOM! '''Shao Kahn fell back and was blown completely off of his feet. Looking over, he saw Akuma... but now he looked different. He had blue hair, a black body, no shirt and was glowing with a blue aura. Shao Kahn had just met Oni Akuma. Oni started using the Shinku Hadoken... Shao Kahn saw this one coming. He used the Emperor's Shield- '''BOOM! '''Shao Kahn put up his defenses as fast as he could. The Shinku Hadoken slammed full force in Shao Kahn's body. Astoundingly enough, Kahn was still standing. But he was extremely bruised up. Apparently, the Shinku Hadoken shattered the Emperor's Shield with no trouble. Shao Kahn put his dukes back up as he began walking up to Oni. Oni teleported up to Shao Kahn in a flash and Shoryukened Kahn up into the air. As he fell, Oni Akuma Hadokened the falling Kahn. As soon as it made contact, Shao Kahn fell to the ground with a thud. Shao Kahn got up slowly. Oni immediately ran over to Shao Kahn and used the Shoryuken on him. He went soaring into the air. Oni spun like a helicopter once more and flew up to Shao Kahn. He slammed his foot into Shao Kahn's chest. "Lets test your limits!" Akuma said. Oni then pushed as much pressure as he could. '''RIIIIP! '''Oni ripped right through Shao Kahn's stomach. They both fell downwards to the Earth. Akuma had his back turned to Shao Kahn's corpse. -- Who would you be rooting for? Shao Kahn Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa